Two is better than one
by Mavis Scarlet
Summary: Tim stayed late to finish some paperwork and he was waiting for the rain to stop. Then, he found someone in the middle of the road. I really suck at summaries. This is just plain old MCABBY. Please read and don't forget to review


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**

I hope you guys like this story as I really like the time I spend writing this. This is a ONE Shot. Just some old MCABBY! I do not own NCIS but If I do. I would made a lot more of MCABBY Moments. So PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think because I need to know. Cheers

* * *

><p><em>At NCIS HQ<em>

It was almost 11.00 pm and Timothy McGee was the only one who stayed and to work late on his paperwork. It was raining heavily so he decided to wait until the rain stopped. His eyes were killing him but he had to finish the paperwork as Gibbs instructed in order to send it tomorrow. He drank his cup of coffee and continued working.

Upstairs, Director Leon Vance was finishing his own paperwork and he thought that he was the only one left. He turned off his computer and stepped outside. He was looking at his surroundings when he noticed that someone was still working there.

"McGee is still here?" He said to himself and went to talked to him

At this time, Tim was really tired and fell asleep at his desk. Leon Vance went in front of Tim's desk and decided to wake him up

"McGee! Why are you still here?" He said while trying to wake him up

Tim was woken up by the director's voice and he slowly looked up

"Director? Is that you?"

"This is me McGee. Who do you think was it. What are you doing here at this late hour?"

"Boss told me to finish some paperwork and send them tomorrow. It's alright, I don't have anything to do in my home anyway"

"You need to get some sleep."

"But Director, my paperwork. I need to…" Before Tim could finish his words, he was interrupted by the director

"No buts McGee! You'll go home this instant"

"Okay Director" He said and the director left him

Tim packed his things and went to his car

* * *

><p>On the way to his home, his vision was really blurry and it was hard for him to see the road. But he kept calm and drove slowly. He then saw a small yellow car stopped in the middle of the road. He wondered what had happened to the car. He wants to go past it but he sensed that he recognized the car somehow. So he decided to stop and investigate further<p>

He stopped at the side of the road and went to investigate it.

"Hello? Do you need help"

The woman turned to him with a confused face that was almost covered in black makeup. The woman sounded surprise

"Tim? Tim? Is that you?" She tried to look at him

"How do you know my name. Wait" He studied the woman's face closely and a surprise looked appeared formed on his face

'Abby? Is that you?"

"This is me Tim! Oh, I am so glad to see you Tim. You can't imagine the pain that I am going through"

"What happened Abbs?"

"As you can see, my car broke down and I have been trying to fix it for almost 2 hours now in this rain."

"**Abby! Are you nuts!** You will get sick if you stay under the rain for too long. Why didn't you call anyone?"

"Don't you think that I would have done that if my phone didn't die. I forgot to charge it.

"You must get out of the rain. You will get sick. You are trembling right now. Leave the car." He pulled her hands towards his car

"I can't leave the car Tim. It will cause a lot of trouble to the people who pass hear." She refuted, refusing to get in to Tim's car

"Please Abbs. Just leave the car, we need to take care of your health first!" Tim insisted

"**NO!** Abby Scuito won't give up. She will fix the car. She will…." Before she could finish, she fainted on Tim's arms

"**Abby!**" He carried her to his car and drive her to his house to warm her up

* * *

><p><em>In Tim's house<em>

Tim arrived in his home in 5 minutes, he carried Abby and rushed to open his house. He opened his door and quickly put her on his bed. She was soaking wet so he tried to help her dry off. He took off her wet shoes and socks. Then he used a towel to wipe all the water on her face. Then he finally dried his face from the rain water. He silently stared at her face and he was reminded of the face that he fell in love with for the first time. The Quirky and Gothic woman. He kissed her on the forehead and settled her on his bed

"I'll take care of you Abbs. Don't you worry"

After an hour, Abby finally regained conscious

"Where am I" She observed her surroundings and notice that he was in Tim's house

Tim came in with a relieved face while carrying a handful off clothes

"You've woken up finally."

"What happened to me, Tim?"

'You fainted and I had to carry you to my house"

"What about my car?"

"Your car is in the workshop. I called one of my friends to tow it and fix it. You'll get it back tomorrow"

"Thanks Tim."

"For what Abbs?"

"For doing this. Helping me when my car broke down"

"Don't mention it Abbs. That what friends do. Now you need to change your soaky wet clothes. Can I get you anything?"

"Nope. I am comfy right now. Who are those clothes belong to anyway?"

"Their Sarah's. I'll prepare some hot cocoa for us to drink then." He started to walk out but Abby stopped him

"**Wait Tim!**" She grabbed his arm

"What Abbs?"

"There is something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Come closer Tim" She hold Tim's face close and she kissed him in the cheek

"What was that for?" He asked her

"That is my thank you and as a sign that I love you"

"I know Abbs and I love you too" He hurried to his kitchen and made some hot cocoa for him and Abby

"Here you go Abbs. A hot and Foamy cocoa drink with marshmallows"

"**Thanks Tim!**" She started to drink the cocoa and when she finally finished it. Her mouth was covered with foam. Tim tried to hide his smile

"Hey, what so funny?"

"Um. You have a moustache of foam" She tried to clear the foam but some was still on her face under her nose

"Is it clean already?"

"No, there is some left under your nose. Let me clean it" He used his thumb and cleaned it. Now, both of them was staring at each others eyes

"Did I say that you have beautiful green eyes Tim?"

"No. You haven't told me that Abbs and have I told you about your stunning dark brown eyes?"

"You haven't Tim."

Then without him noticing, he pulled Abby's mouth to him and kissed her. Abby felt awkward but she was enjoying it. Tim was a good kisser she thought. Tim suddenly realized what he was doing and moved away.

"I am so sorry Abbs. I didn't know what I was thinking"

"It's alright Tim. It's my fault too" Tim started to walk away from the bed

"**Tim! Wait!** Can you sleep with me on your bed tonight. I feel really cold"

"Are you sure Abbs?"

"I am really sure. Besides, two is better than one" She invited him to his bed

"If you say so Abbs" Tim and Abby slept side by side and in each others arm.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH<strong>

**So what did you guys think? PLEASE leave a review and if you liked it. PLEASE! Mark it as your favourite. Cheers.**


End file.
